1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for holding uncured plaster and joint compounds for use in wallboard finishing by drywall finishers and plasterers, and more particularly to a support device for a mud pan used by such drywall finishers and plasterers for holding a quantity of mud of wet plaster.
2. Prior Art
In finishing drywall construction, a trough is held by a worker which holds a supply of uncured plaster or joint-compound xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d while applying the uncured material with a trowel or spreading device onto the walls and ceilings to cover joint tape and other blemishes before final finish and painting of the walls and ceilings. The most economical and widely accepted mode of holding and carrying a quantity of uncured mud or plaster is in the form of a xe2x80x9cmud panxe2x80x9d which is an elongated thin metal fabricated trough having a flat bottom and flat outwardly tapering sides defining an open upper end thereof. A worker will simply grasp the outer surfaces of the mud pan which is filled with the mud or joint compound and then manipulate the mud pan with one hand while dipping the mud therefrom with the spreading implement such as a trowel and the like onto the wall surfaces.
Holding the metal-formed mud pan itself, even partially filled with mud or plaster, is difficult at best and can only be done by a worker who has been seasoned on the job. The hand and finger gripping strength and endurance for manually holding the mud pan is therefore substantial.
A number of prior art devices and apparatus are known to applicant which in some way address the issue of the shape and retention of a mud pan or other articles for holding paint mixtures and the like which, in some way, assist the worker by reducing or facilitating the holding of the mud pan or tray when filled with a quantity of appropriate spreadable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,201 Morsilli
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,702 Bownds
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,761 Blowers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,428 Breckwoldt
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,936 Przybylowicz
All of the above inventions, however, deal with an improved mud pan or tray structure itself which, if adopted, would necessarily require the abandonment of the well recognized and industry standard mud pan. The present invention provides a magnetically attachable support device for existing mud pans which greatly facilitates the manual holding and manipulating of a mud pan when filled with even large quantities of uncured mud, joint compound or plaster material.
This invention is directed to a mud pan support device magnetically attachable to, and releasable from, a flat bottom panel of a mud pan to be carried in one hand while applying joint compound with a trowel or mud spreading tool held in the other hand. The device includes an elongated substantially flat support panel and a handle connected to and extending from a central area of one surface of the support panel. A substantially flat magnetized panel is connected to, and is at least partially coextensive with, another surface of the support panel and is sized to be at least partially coextensive with the bottom panel of the mud pan. The magnetized panel is of sufficient magnetically attractive strength to be an only means required for secure magnetic engagement between the magnetized panel and the bottom panel when the mud pan is filled with mud or plaster.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an easily attachable support device for conventional existing mud pans which greatly facilitates the use and retention of the mud pan when filled with uncured mud or plaster.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support device which is magnetically attachable to a conventional mud pan which reduces the fatigue factor in the manual holding of the mud pan when filled with plaster or mud material
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support device which is magnetically attachable to, and easily removable from, the bottom surface of a conventional mud pan and is of sufficient magnetically attractive strength so as to facilitate the easier holding and manipulation of a mud pan when filled with uncured plaster or mud material without excessive hand fatigue of a worker.